Fireflies
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: Marcia and a few others, finally give a visit to their second family after five long years. But, for Rolf, it seems that those five years didn’t change his feelings for the girl. Only made them stronger. Ro/Mar, mild Os/Tan, hinted Mak/Ast, Bo/Mist


Yo, yo! I've been absent, I know. My bad. Computer problems mostly. But it's all better now! So, hopefully I'll be writing some more, but with college who knows.

Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (FE9)

Main Characters: Rolf and Marcia

Pairings: Rolf/Marcia, mild Oscar/Tanith, hinted Makalov/Astrid, and implied Boyd/Mist (Gasp! No yaoi?! Yeah, yeah. I can write one het story once in a while.)

Sum: Marcia and a few others, finally give a visit to their second family after five long years. But, for Rolf, it seems that those five years didn't change his feelings for the girl. Only made them stronger. Ro/Mar, with mild Os/Tan, hinted Mak/Ast, and implied B/M

**Author's Note (please read)**: This story was actually written prior to FE10 being released and known about. That is, if the future of our beloved characters don't match up with that of FE10, remember this was written prior to Dawn of Radiance.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, there would've been a few things changed. Thus, you can conclude that I owe nothing.

* * *

Fireflies

Marcia breathed deeply, the air rushing past her and her mount. "Isn't it great, Kimly?" she asked her mount, leaning forward to pet her. The pegasus snorted back, "Yeah, I know. Being Deputy Commander is a lot more air time then we expected, huh." She smiled. Deputy Commander Marcia. Yeah, it had a nice ring to it.

She, along with three other companions were visiting the Greil Mercenaries for two months of vacation, courtesy of the Apostle herself. Marcia reminded herself to thank the Empress in person if possible.

Glancing down at two of their parties, Marcia looked with curiosity.

Makalov was smiling brightly at Astrid, waving his hands around. The noble girl replied, laying a hand on his, bringing it down, laughing lightly. Marcia squinted down at them. Was there a blush on her brother's face?

"Hmmm..." She had a feeling that her dear brother was in love with the noble girl. Originally she might have stopped her horse and taken Makalov by the ear to pound him in the head and tell him to stop swindling a young girl. However, over the past five years her brother had changed.

The first year had been hard on him, trying to repay all of his debts by using his meager soldier salary. Her poor brother never had any coins for supper, and Marcia often found herself hosting him for food. And yet...as annoying it got, the Falcon Knight was proud of him.

By the second year, there weren't any more collectors at their door. Although, he had proclaimed he was no longer going to gamble, Marcia knew that it was in his blood. But, he was trying. Which counted for something. The next year, Makalov continued training and that's where he met Astrid again. The Bow Knight had flourished underneath her Commander, and had been promoted to Deputy Commander in her troops. In the last two years, her brother had rose in the ranks, and was now a potential for lieutenant in his own area.

As she watched the two horse riders, the Deputy Commander wondered if his choices were solely based on his promise to her. Or maybe, Makalov was trying to clean his records. To impress Astrid's father? The Falcon Knight was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't see the flock of birds flying.

"Marcia, pay attention!" her companion in the air ordered.

"Ahh!" She cried out, along with the irritated birds. They screamed at her, while flying around Marcia, a few even pecked at her. "Go away! Ah, cheese crumbs! I'm sorry!" A hand batted around her, keeping the annoying creatures at bay until they were gone. Kimly didn't seem pleased either, as she began faltering in the air, giving a loud _neigh_ in protest. She heaved a sigh of relief, and adjusted Kimly so she was once again flying beside the other pegasus. Sky blue eyes shifted towards her companion. "Er...sorry about that, Commander."

Tanith shook her head. After reporting back to the Apostle, she had been promoted to one of the five Holy Guard Commanders after Sirgun offered her recommendation to Sanaki. The Knight had been pleased and honored, but there was the question of her predecessor. Without a second thought, the dark haired rider nominated Marcia. Once she had been given her punishment for desertion, the Pegasus Knight was elevated to Deputy Commander.

Their progress slowly brought them into view of a stone structure. A thread of smoke filtered out of the chimney, indicating someone was cooking. As they closed in on the building, Mist came into view, sitting on the grassy area.

"Marcia! Hey!" the girl waved them over standing up. Her brown hair had grown past her shoulders, draping just to mid back. "Tanith! Makalov! Astrid! What great timing!"

"Mist! Would you quit yelling?"

The four ridders watched as a man with dark green hair sat up from the ground. He slumped forward, a hand rubbing his eyes. "I was just having a nice dream..."

Mist frowned at the him. "Oh shut up Boyd. Besides, it time for supper." She turned as the sound of hooves became louder. The four had ridden closer, Tanith and Marcia landing just in front of them with the other two halting behind. "You guys are just in time for supper! Oscar made a great meal for your arrival."

"Yeah." Boyd got up, dusting off imaginary dirt. "Lover boy," he jerked a hand towards the Greil Mercenary's camp with a smirk on his face, " had been running back and forth making sure he had the correct ingredients for tonight's food."

Tanith coughed, red staining her cheeks. "Well, it's best not to keep our hosts waiting. Quickly now." Reining her mount, the Commander flew towards the stables, where a dim light was shining through. Not bothering to hide his snickering, Makalov followed at a slower pace, with Astrid and Marcia in tow. The two females looked at each other, giggling as well.

* * *

"She's here?! Th-that is, they're here?" Oscar asked. And much to his youngest brother's amusement, the Lance Knight had dropped the spoon into the thick stew.

"You might want to get that." Rolf laughed, pointing towards the pot. Oscar looked down at the stew, then at his empty had.

"Drat..."

The Archer's smile only grew wider when his oldest brother gave him instructions for the stew and dashed out towards the stables. However, it slowly vanished as Rolf looked at the pot and the recently fished out spoon. Unlike Oscar, the youngest brother was sorely lacking in culinary skills. Fortunately for him, and the rest of the group, Mist came in followed by the other brother.

"Rolf?" the girl asked, seeing him stir the stew.

Boyd strolled in, and settled himself on a chair. "Where's Oscar, pipsqueak?"

Giving a dirty look, the youngest brother pointed a finger at the other. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?!"

The Fighter and the Cleric exchanged glances, before Boyd fell to the floor laughing. Even Mist began giggling, a hand covering her mouth.

"What's so funny!?" Rolf shouted over his brother's chuckling. His lips in a frown.

"Um...Rolf..." Mist spoke between laughs, and pointed at his hand.

"Huh?" The Archer looked at his hand, that was pointing at his brother. But instead of his finger, it turned out to be the spoon. They watched as a drop of the stew fell to the floor. "Oh..." Sheepishly, Rolf set the silverware on the counter.

* * *

Thanking Mist, Rolf exited the kitchen bow in hand. "Time for a little practice." He wound his way past the trees that bordered the Greil Mercenary's camp. He entered an area clean of the thick shrubbery and trees, it almost fifty yards long, with a twenty yard width. There were three trees with a target pinned upon them, in a different location within the practice range. Rolf adjusted his quiver's strap, before fluidly pulling out an arrow. He cocked the thin piece of wood, picked his target, then fired.

* * *

Marcia patted Kimly once more, before following Makalov and Astrid out. "Hmmm?" Pausing, the Falcon Knight raised a hand to her ear, as a familiar sound reached her.

"What is it, sister?" The Sword Knight and Bow Knight halted. Tanith and Oscar were well ahead of them, leaning towards each other, shoulders touching and holding hands.

"Marcia, is something the matter?"

Smiling, the Falcon Knight turned to the others. "Nope. You two can go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." Rushing off, she left them behind.

"Where do you think she's going?" Makalov asked.

The Lord's daughter shook her head, "I don't know."

The two remained standing outside the stable, as Marcia jogged towards the edge of the forest and disappeared into the foliage.

"Hmmm." Her brother mused and then turned to his female companion. "Well, it matters not. Come, my lady." Offering his arm to the noble, Makalov gave a soft smile. "Friends and a feast await us."

The dark haired knight wove her arm into his, a light blush marring her pale skin. "Thank you."

* * *

Dodging a low branch, the Falcon Knight heard again the familiar _twang_ sound. She smiled, but refrained from calling to him. Pausing, and noticing that the Archer hadn't acknowledged her presence, Marcia took the opportunity to observe him. Rolf grew almost two feet, as far as she could tell in the past five years. She saw his pull back the bowstring, revealing muscles in the lean arms. Long legs dressed in a mossy green pants, with a blue tunic wrapped around his chest. Two leather belts criss-crossed over his waist, laying gently against slim hips. The arrow flew from his bow, landing in a makeshift target nailed upon a tree. He wore a padded shoulder plate over his right shoulder, and leather gauntlets to protect his forearm from his own weapon.

"Hey handsome!" Marcia called. "Nice shot!"

"Marcia?"

The female stepped out of the brush, "Wow, Rolf! You've grown!" Standing a few feet across from him, the Falcon Knight noticed that he was indeed tall. "You're almost as tall as your brothers!"

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you!" Laying the bow down, he embraced her, wrapping his arms around the thin frame. Flushing, Marcia returned it with equal vigor. "Did you just arrive?" The Archer asked, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

"Yup," she answered pulling back to get a better view of him. His face had lost most of its baby fat, leaving it refined. It wasn't as angled as Oscar's, but it wasn't as square as Boyd's. It was softer, with a defined chin. Blue eyes had lost most of its youthful glimmer, the naiveness, that came with being a child. Instead there was maturity in them along with a spark of confidence. His tuft of pale yellow-green had grown out, and there was a metal headband to hold back the shaggy bangs from his eyes.

In all truth, he had grown to be a fine looking young man. The blush returned as the Falcon Knight tried to banish any other thoughts along those lines. "Crackers!"

"What is it?"

"Err..." Realizing that she had said that out loud, Marcia searched for an alternative answer. She wasn't going to say how warm and comfortable Rolf's arms felt around her waist. Nope, not at all. "Supper's probably ready! Come on let's go."

"Wait." A hand wrapped aroud her wrist. "Meet me back here after dinner, okay?"

"Sure thing," she agreed, before she jogged off. Rolf smiled, and collected his equipment.

* * *

Through out supper, Rolf found it difficult to concentrate upon the different conversations as his eyes constantly traveled towards the Falcon Knight. Marcia hadn't changed much from the end of the war. The petite build, combined with the lean arms and legs, and a smoothed angled face. Perhaps her hair had grown, but the Archer was just as memorized as he had been at the age of thirteen. She had been so concerned about him, but unlike his brothers, the pegasus rider recognized his talent and skill.

By the time the war had ended, the two had form a remarkable bond. Rolf had been depressed when he heard she was returning to Begnion.

Who would have guessed that he would have sold his heart to her, five years ago. They had exchanged letters between those years, but somehow Rolf still wasn't prepared to see her again. Everything returned to him, those feelings from years ago. After the war he had dismissed them as nothing more than a first crush, trying to ignore his heart pounding whenever he received her letter. And the subtle fear that she would mention a sweetheart back in Begnion. With extreme relief, Rolf had found out that no, there was no one special in her home. But he just told himself it was still nothing. So, he dismissed his beating heart and daydreams about her and went on with his life. In fact he had tried to forget about Marcia and tried to date Mist. Ike had seemed happy with it, and Boyd was a little hostel over it, but Oscar made sure to beat him over the head anytime he had an outburst.

It was thanks to Mist that he had been finally able to figure out his confused feelings, after trying to kiss her. The Cleric had already figured out his feelings way before he had. Looking back on it, the Sniper couldn't understand how he couldn't have noticed. Almost all of their conversations focused around the pink haired fighter, and yet, he didn't have the wits to notice it.

His eyes traveled towards the Falcon Knight again. And he wondered did she mean it when she called him 'handsome'?

"What's up, bro?" Boyd asked, sitting across from the youngest sibling.

"Huh?" Rolf looked towards his elder brother. "Oh, nothing."

"Doubt it. Listen peewee." Even though Rolf had grown to be just a foot below him, Boyd insisted in still calling the Sniper by his nickname.

"I said not to call me that!"

Boyd waved it off, before continuing, "It's not nothing if you keep staring at Marcia." The Warrior smirked seeing a dash of red on his brother's face. "I know that you're pretty close to her. Even during the war you two were together. So just go and say it."

"I will!" He pouted. "Tonight..." His blue orbs went from his brother to his supper. "It's just...what if she...you know..."

"Doesn't feel the same way?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" Mist asked, poking her head from one side of Boyd. "Are you talking about Marcia? Oh, don't worry about it Rolf." She gave him a comforting smile. "I'm sure she does feel the same way. Call it a woman's intuition." Mist giggled, knowing full well that Marcia did feel strongly for Rolf. The two had talked between her arrival and his. Yes, it was short, but enough that the Cleric felt certain of the Falcon Knight's feelings. The Archer smiled back at her, and continued with his meal, excited and nervous for it to end.

* * *

Marcia fled from the dinning area, impatience to find Rolf. "Stupid brother," she muttered. Makalov had been so worried about Gatrie's attempts to woe Astrid, that he came crawling to his beloved sister for advice. The Falcon Knight knew she shouldn't have been harsh and short with him, but the pegasus rider was anxious to see the Archer, alone.

She burst through the bushes, seeing Rolf standing in the center. Hearing her break through the low branches, he turned around to face her. And he smiled. Marcia faltered as her heart skipped a beat, but continued. "Rolf! Sorry I'm late, handsome."

"It's okay. I saw your brother and you talking." He sat down and gestured for her to join him. "So what was it that he wanted?"

The Falcon Knight sat down on the soft grass, their shoulders just touching. "Eh, that cabbage head was worried about Gatrie and Astrid talking too much."

"Jealous?"

"Yup," she laughed. "So...why did you want to meet here?"

Rolf gazed at the sky, estimating the time. "Just a moment longer..."

True to his word, roughly a minute passed, before a small dot of light filled the air. Marcia cast a quick glance at her companion, only to see him smiling. "Keep watching."

The Falcon Knight, directed her attention towards the air around them. Soon another dot of light appeared, it was followed by another shortly after. More and more of the small lights flickered in the dark, before it was like a miniature fireworks display. Sure, they were the same pattern and shape, nothing compared to the stuff the alchemists were creating in Begnion full of different colors and shapes. However, the small lights had their own memorizing sight to them. The dancing fireflies continued their courtship, as they flew around the two spectators. Marcia was vaguely reminded of her childhood before either her brother or herself joined the army. The two would chase around with other children of their village at night when the fireflies came out. Families of Begnion would travel to the outskirts of the city just for their children to play with the floating lights.

"It's amazing!" she smiled, before swirling around on one foot.

"You like it?"

Marcia smiled at him, tilting her head slightly, "Yes. It's...beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he spoke, striding towards her. Now situated in front of her, he paused. A hand found its way towards her face to caress a cheek. Rolf brushed a pink lock from her face, with his other hand. The soft glow of the fireflies highlighted her eyes, her face. He could see a blush across her cheeks. Marcia grabbed the hand around her face, pulling it down to rest against her waist.

"Now, now, handsome..." she teased. "You're making me blush!"

The Archer smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. "I like it when you blush."

She playfully pushed at him, only to have Rolf to tighten his hold on her waist. Marcia laughed, laying her head just beneath his neck. He responded by resting his head on the layers of pink strands. They stayed there, as the insects danced around them, flashing their tiny lights in the shadows.

"So," the Falcon Knight began, "are you going to kiss me, or what?" She gave him an almost cocky smile. Rolf gave her his own charming smile, and leaned down to press his lips against hers. It was just a short passionate kiss, but Marcia deepened it, letting her tongue trace the outline of his mouth. He allowed her access and she explored the cavern.

Rolf pulled away, allowing the two to breath. "So, love me?"

"Yeah, handsome. I love you."

"I love you, too." The Archer whispered, caressing her head. For the rest of the night, the two lovers basked in the warm glow of the fireflies, and in each other's arms.

* * *

Quite a long little devil isn't it! I remember going through FE9 and doing a support with Rolf and Marcia. While their A rank could be taken more as a brother-sister bond, I wanted to do a pairing with them. Not that I don't like Rolf/Mist, but it was different. That's all. And yeah, I named Marcia's pegasus. Yay me! Well, I'm off to do some mindless video gaming. Give me a review and check out my other stories if you're new! ZeroGravityDog out!!


End file.
